What the Rain Brings
by UchihaHakura64
Summary: The rain brings the members of Seigaku a comfortable afternoon inside, but Ryoma trains in the rain and catches cold. The rain then brings him Sakuno...and hot soup. Oneshot.


Hi! This is my first Prince of Tennis fic. It's raining here in NJ, and I wanted to write something today since I didn't have a lot of schoolwork. So… Ta Da! Enjoy.

Summary: The rain brings the members of Seigaku a comfortable afternoon inside, but Ryoma trains in the rain and catches cold. The rain then brings him Sakuno…and hot soup.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Dark clouds rolled overhead. Ryoma scowled. He'd been practicing tennis in his backyard, and it had been the perfect day, too. _I'm not going to let rain stop me. _Ryoma did not give the black clouds another thought.

The rain came.

The rest of Team Seigaku spent a comfortable afternoon inside. Kunimutsu Tezuka was studying hard. Eiji and Takeshi were playing a videogame. Shuichiro was helping out around the house with chores while back at the Kaoru household, Kaido was sleeping the day away. Shusuke was simply relaxing, and of course, Momo was eating.

Ryoma, of course, being Ryoma, practiced in the rain. By the time he came in for dinner, he was sneezing ceaselessly.

"Ryoma! You're soaking wet, and you've probably caught a cold." Nanako scolded him.

Ryoma shook his head. "Not me," he said simply before going up to bed early.

Nanako went upstairs later to check on her cousin. She peeked into his dark room and saw Ryoma sound asleep with a box of tissues next to his head and many used tissues covering the floor. Nanako shook her head but smiled anyway as she quietly closed the door.

The next day Ryoma slept until noon and missed an official team practice.

"I've already called coach Ryuzaki. She said she'll deal with you when you come back but until then, rest up." Nanako told Ryoma when he tried to leave. "I told you yesterday that you probably caught a cold." Nanako said playfully in her I-told-you-so voice. Ryoma let out a groan.

Hours passed and Ryoma did nothing but sneeze, sleep, and drink orange juice. Nanako eventually came up to his room again.

"Ryoma, guess what? You have a visitor!" Nanako said brightly.

"Who is it?" Ryoma asked flatly._ Better not be Momo, here to torment me..._

As an answer, Nanako stepped aside and revealed Sakuno standing beside her.

"Hi, Ryoma," Sakuno said shyly, "I brought you some hot soup since I heard from my grandma that you were sick..."

Ryoma looked from the soup to Sakuno, to the soup again before realization hit him. "You mean Coach Ryuzaki..."

"Uh, yes...I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki..."

Nanako mentally slapped herself. _He doesn't even remember her..._ However, Ryoma looked as though he finally understood, and took the soup gratefully. He looked at it a while before blowing on it gently.

Nanako coughed obviously. "Ryoma, don't you have to tell Sakuno something?"

"Thanks." Ryoma said simply and began eating. There was a moment of silence before Nanako chimed in.

"Well, I'll just leave you two for now..." Nanako quickly stepped out of the room, leaving Ryoma and Sakuno alone.

Ryoma continued to eat hungrily but then stopped suddenly. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me eat?"

"Oh! Uh, sorry..." Sakuno blushed a little as she apologized. "I guess I'll just be going..." Sakuno seemed a little sad to be leaving.

"Thanks." Ryoma said as she was going out the door. "You're a good cook."

Sakuno grinned from ear-to-ear, which was unseen by Ryoma. "Get well soon!" She commented before leaving.

The rest of the soup was gone in no time, and Ryoma was as good as new by the next day.

Coach Ryuzaki made him run twenty laps around the track as minimum punishment. When he was done, he joined the rest of the team in drills.

"Was it worth it?" Momo asked Ryoma.

"Worth what?"

"Praciticing in the rain just to get sick and miss a day of practice."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know you didn't...but was it worth it?"

Ryoma thought for a moment. The taste of the soup and Sakuno's gentle blushing came to mind. "Yup."

* * *

So...really short fic and a bad ending, in my opinion, but hey, it was a spur-of-the-moment fic. I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
